<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invite Us In by angryschnauzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845023">Invite Us In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer'>angryschnauzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Period Oral Sex, Periods, Vampire Bucky, Vampire Steve, Vampires, Werewolf, werewolf reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're tired. You're grumpy. You're cramping. And when two of SHIELD's finest Vampires turn up at your door at sunrise, you kind of have to invite them in...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, stucky/reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invite Us In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Invite Us In</p><p> </p><p>The insistent knocking on the door made you groan; you had only just gotten home and the last thing you needed was visitors after the night you’d had. Growling as you grasped the heavy iron lock, you pulled the latch and peered out through the gap in the door, sighing at the sight;</p><p> </p><p>“What are you two doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door wider you leant against the doorpost, hooking one leg over the other at your ankles and crossing your arms over your chest. Steve and Bucky were standing on your doorstep, beaten and bloody, and grinning like idiots;</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there Doll” Bucky drawled; “We could kinda use some help…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we got caught up in an all-night mission and can’t make it back to base before sunrise… can we crash here?”</p><p> </p><p>Groaning you rolled your eyes at the two doofuses in front of you, it was typical of their behaviour; get caught up in a fight after a mission and only just make it back to base before the powerful rays of sun licked at their pale white asses… considering they had both been vampires for over 75 years, you would have thought they would be able to keep track of the sunrise by now… but it would seem not;</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I have only just changed; I’ve had a hell of a night…”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe… please…” Steve begged, the two of them shuffling a little closer towards you as the rays of light moved along the floor towards them as the morning sun rose; “Please… invite us in…”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling your eyes again you sighed; as a magical being yourself you knew you couldn’t let two of the finest Supernatural fighter’s poof into piles of dust, so with great reluctance your shoulders sagged;</p><p> </p><p>“Fine… please do come in…”</p><p> </p><p>The two men trooped into your small apartment, coming to a halt when they saw how small your living quarters were; a single room studio apartment, small bathroom off to the side, and the couch pulled out into a bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Cosy” Bucky muttered, toeing his boots off and unbuckling his jacket</p><p> </p><p>Steve nodded, a smirk on his face to which you felt like slapping straight off.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, not all of us get paid the mega bucks you two do. Plus… I have to spend four days of a month off active duty… like now…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… It’s that time…” Steve started</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of the month. Like I said, I only just changed, and I was up all night”</p><p> </p><p>You went to boil water for some tea to help you relax, your back to the two men when you felt the hairs on the back of your neck prick up, turning you let out a yelp when you found yourself boxed in by the two large vampires in your apartment;</p><p> </p><p>“What are you…?” you started, only to be cut off by Bucky;</p><p> </p><p>“We can smell you…”</p><p> </p><p>Groaning you rolled your head;</p><p><br/>“Oh man… I even vacuumed, is there dog hair too?”</p><p> </p><p>The dark-haired vamp blinked and looked confused;</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” you countered</p><p> </p><p>“Your period” Steve clarified. Your mouth fell into a large ‘oh’ before Steve continued; “What do you mean dog?”</p><p> </p><p>“The full moon? Being off every 28 days? You guys haven’t figured it out?” They both shook their heads; “Oh boy… ok yeah I’m on my period… but that’s because I’m a fucking werewolf. Every month I get really fucking ratty because I have to turn into a giant dog for three nights, AND when I change as the sun rises I get the joy of having my period when all I want to do is curl into a ball because of cramps and eat chocolate which makes me really fucking sick because I’m half DOG…”</p><p> </p><p>Both men were silent for a moment, before they moved closer, each resting a hand on your hip. Steve pressed his mouth to one ear;</p><p> </p><p>“We can help with the period cramps…”</p><p> </p><p>“And it’ll help us too…” Bucky added</p><p> </p><p>“What? How?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we gonna have to spell it out for ya Doll? We’re hungry… and you’re bleeding…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. OH”</p><p> </p><p>You turned to Steve for clarification but his mouth caught yours, his tongue pushing and to your surprise you opened for him. Through the kiss you were vaguely aware of Bucky pulling your t-shirt down your shoulder and pressing his lips to your neck, sucking against your skin. Pulling away from Steve you went to warn Bucky against any funny business with his sharp teeth, but any protests were swallowed when his lips met yours. </p><p> </p><p>In a mass of limbs pulling at clothing you made your way across your tiny apartment, falling into a heap on your bed. Bucky pulled at your panties, and you tensed as he saw your core. Tugging gently at the string of your tampon he slid it out of you, tossing it into the small trash can at the side of your bed. He looked like utter sin, his chest bare, his pants partially unbuttoned as he knelt on the bed and lifted one of your legs, pressing kisses to your skin as he trailed his lips from your ankle to your knee and then further. When his lips touched your sex you let out a sigh, your hands scrambling for something to grab onto, and finding Steve at your side. He leant down and kissed you, his sharp teeth rubbing against yours, before he pulled away;</p><p> </p><p>“Does doggy want a treat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Steve… what do you…?”</p><p> </p><p>He unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down, his hard dick springing out and slapping against his stomach;</p><p> </p><p>“A nice meaty treat”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning you nodded at him, watching as he shuffled on his knees and you were able to take him into your mouth, moaning around his impressive length as Bucky’s long tongue pushed into your aching walls, tasting you. He groaned against your lips, sending sensations through your body which in turn made you hum around Steve. Relaxing your jaw you looked up and nodded, working your tongue over him as he started to fuck your mouth. </p><p> </p><p>You could feel your orgasm starting to grow in the pit of your stomach, Bucky giving out sweet torture between your legs. As his teeth gently scraped against your folds it was the final trigger, and as you started to come Steve reached his peak too, spurting ropes of cum down your throat which you happily swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>Laying back on the bed you sighed, the flood of relief coursing through your body a welcome change from the tenseness that had consumed you for so many full moons in the past. With your eyes closed you were vaguely aware of the two men moving around, before you felt a cool metal hand against your chin;</p><p> </p><p>“Open up Doll, you’ve been such a good girl you can have a second treat”</p><p> </p><p>Opening your eyes you were greeted with the sight of Bucky’s thick and meaty dick just inches from your face, and taking hold of your chin with his metal hand he guided himself between your lips as Steve’s tongue found its way home between your thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Whereas Bucky had a long tongue, Steve’s was wide, and as he opened his mouth he was seemingly able to cover your entire sex with his mouth, his thick tongue lapping at your entrance. The two men soon set to work, Bucky praising you for taking his dick so well, Steve eating you out like he hadn’t had a meal in months. As you came on Steve’s tongue he drank down everything you gave him, Bucky pulling out of your mouth as he fisted his wide girth;</p><p> </p><p>“Open your mouth doll, I wanna see you hold it on your tongue”</p><p> </p><p>Sticking your tongue out you watched as he pumped himself just a couple of times before he was coming in powerful spurts, shooting his cum into your mouth with trigger precision just like the sniper he was.</p><p> </p><p>Laying back on the bed again you were in seventh heaven, the endorphins rushing through your body and the orgasms having gotten rid of your cramps, you could get used to this you thought to yourself. You watched through heavy lids as the two men licked at the others face and chin, catching the last drops of precious blood, and you felt your insides clench with arousal, a small moan escaping your throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready for more Doll?”</p><p> </p><p>Spreading your legs, you ran your hands along your thighs;</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna say no…”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“WOOF” </p><p> </p><p>Bucky and Steve were woken by your loud bark, looking bleary eyed and crumpled from sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“What the…?”</p><p> </p><p>Another quieter bark as you sat on your haunches at the side of the bed had them remembering what you had told them, before you got up and picked up a piece of paper, walking back to the bed and dropped it in Steve’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“She left us a note…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Thank you for an amazing night. If you could kindly let me out when you leave, that would be great’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You growled quietly and the two vamps looks at you and smiled, before climbing out of bed and started to get dressed. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>On the sidewalk outside your building the three of you stood and breathed in the cool night air, before you looked up and saw the moon, the urge to run and howl soon overtaking any other thought. As you started to run along the pavement the two men called out in the silent night;</p><p> </p><p>“Hey girl!”</p><p> </p><p>You stopped and paused as Steve spoke;</p><p> </p><p>“You need us to come over again in the morning?”</p><p> </p><p>Trotting back to them you stood as then bent down and scratched your ears;</p><p> </p><p>“Huh Doll, you want more?”</p><p> </p><p>You licked Bucky’s face then Steve’s, the two vamps laughing;</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll take that as a yes”</p><p> </p><p>With a howl of joy you ran off into the night, excited for your midnight run, and even more excited for your morning fun.<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>